happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hex Marks the Spot
Hex Marks the Spot is a Specy Spooktacular IV episode by Josh "Look! I'm Dracula! Bleh! Bleh!". In this episode, Russell fights The Flying Dutchman over the right to keep the Dutchman's treasure. Roles Starring: * Russell Featuring: * Cole * Mystery and Ami * Tusky * Ahoy * Hook, Line, And Sinker * Quacks Appearances: * The Flying Dutchman * Generic Tree Pirates * Dutchman's Ship Mates * Flippers * Scurvy Plot Several months ago, on an ancient coastline, Russell gazes at the full moon and the dark-looking ocean. He takes a scallop from his pocket, smashes it on a rock and eats it like a sea otter. He soon finds a message in a bottle and fishes it out with his fishing rod. He opens the bottle and sees a treasure map. Russell gets onto his boat and paddles off to the ocean. He looks at the treasure map to find the directions to the buried chest. When he reaches the exact spot, he changes into his diver suit. Russell dives into the bottom of the ocean and searches for the 'X'. He finally finds the 'X' and begins digging out the buried treasure. After digging, Russell swims up to the surface. The bottom of the treasure chest has the message "FLYING DUTCHMAN PROPERTY: DO NOT STEAL!". When he gets back on his boat, he takes a jewel and wears it as a necklace. Meanwhile, back on the sea bed, Scurvy walks towards the X and sees that it has been stolen. Jellyfish and electric eels surround him and sting him to death. A shark finishes him off by eating him. October, present day. Russell visits the same coastline to do some fishing. He sits near his treasure chest and whistles a sea shanty while doing so. He soon hears an eerie foghorn. Russell thinks that was his ship's foghorn that made the noise. He relaxes until he hears the foghorn again. Russell wakes up and looks in the distance of the crescent moon. He sees a portal forming and a haunting mist gathering. Suddenly, a ghostly-looking pirate ship emerges from the portal and mist and sails towards the coast. Russell believes that he has saw the story of that ship, but can't remember what it is. Soon, the ship docks up at the coast. Russell notices the eerie mist growing behind him, making him scream. A spectral pirate captain forms from the mist and comes face to face with Russell. Russell asks the ghost what its name is. The ghost then proclaims itself to be "The Flying Dutchman: Legendary Phantom who haunts the Seven Seas". Russell soon asks the Dutchman what he wants. The Dutchman tells him if he had seen his treasure. Russell chuckles sheepishly and gets back to fishing. The Dutchman becomes stern and brings out his cutlass. He looks closely at Russell and sees a familiarity of the jewel that Russell is wearing as a necklace. He soon gets mad and blames Russell for stealing the treasure. Russell pleads that this chest is not the Dutchman's treasure and he directs the Dutchman to the 'real' treasure, which is a cherry pie. Russell 'yars' in relief and lies on the chest. He knocks over the chest and reveals the message. Russell meekly says "oops". The Dutchman gasps and becomes furious. He and Russell fight over the treasure. The battle is on. Russell runs into a lighthouse and prevents the Dutchman from coming in, but the Dutchman teleports himself in with his paranormal powers. Russell keeps the treasure away from him. Russell then runs to the dock and sailed his pirate ship far away from the coastline. He hides the treasure in a cabin beneath the deck. Russell mans the helm while his shipmates (Tusky, Quacks and Ahoy) swab the deck. Meanwhile, back at the coastline, the Flying Dutchman commands his crew to sail after Russell. At the ocean, Russell steers the ship peacefully, while Tusky and Quacks tell each other a pirate joke. Russell whistles another sea shanty until he feels a big jolt coming from the stern. Ahoy sees that the stern has been struck by a cannon ball. Russell looks through his spyglass and sees the Flying Dutchman's ship sailing towards the galleon. Russell suspects that a mutiny is imminent. The two ships soon sail side by side. The Dutchman fires a cannon at the upper deck. The cannonball crashes into Ahoy, killing him. Ahoy's ghost emerges from the hole and joins the Dutchman's crew. Russell soon learns that the Dutchman takes souls to be his pirate crew, as he saw Scurvy's spirit on the ghost boat too. Russell commands Tusky, Quacks and the rest of his crew to fire at will. The two ships are then seen firing at each other, in a scene of old-fashioned sea warfare. Cole rows by, carrying a bucket of gems, until the Dutchman wrangles him up. One cannonball hits Flippers' battleship, causing it to sink. Russell looks at the Dutchman and lies about getting this necklace from a garage sale. He dodges another cannonball. Sinker fires from his cannon, while Hook and Line fire from their pistols. The two ships follow each other across the Seven Seas (literally numbered) until they stop at the nearest dock. Russell wonders where they are until he sees a sign saying "PENZANCE: End of the line for you, mateys!". Line is shocked that they ended up at Penzance. Russell surveys the geography of Penzance until he catches Hook drinking rum. The rules of pirate order say you should never take a rum break unless you ask the captain. Russell punishes Hook by making him walk the plank. Hook jumps off the plank and into the water below, where he is eaten by sharks. A long plank lengthens between Russell's ship and the Flying Dutchman's ship. Russell crosses it to confront the Flying Dutchman. He goes down the steps to the below deck, where the Dutchman is waiting. Russell brings the treasure with him. The Dutchman greets him in a devilish way and gives Russell a difficult choice. Either he gives the Dutchman the treasure or some poor souls will suffer. Russell wonders who. Until the Dutchman reveals Mystery, Ami and Cole tied up near some barrels and the brig. Cole stutters that he just came here for some "d-d-d-d gems". Russell asks the Dutchman why he needs the treasure back. The Dutchman needs the treasure to pass on to the afterlife. Russell ponders who got the info until the Dutchman points to Mystery. Ami claims that they came on the ship before Russell and Cole. Dutchman shouts "GIVE ME THE TREASURE!". Russell refuses and the Flying Dutchman slices Cole's head off and skewers it with his cutlass, causing the sisters to shriek and Russell to 'yar' in fright. Russell doesn't know what to do and looks around nervously, until he shines a lantern light on his necklace to burn the ropes. He pulls out his own cutlass and fights back the Dutchman and his shipmates, with Ami by his side. A storm rages outside. After minutes of being slashed by Russell and being beaten up by Ami, The Flying Dutchman suggests that he and Russell should make a trade. Dutchman says Russell can keep the treasure if he gives his necklace. Russell was reluctant but gives the necklace anyway. The Dutchman awards Russell with a cash reward of 62 cents, which disappointed the pirate sea otter. Mystery foolishly turns on a vacuum cleaner, which sucks in the Flying Dutchman, leaving behind the 62 cents and Russell's necklace. Russell sails the sisters and his crew back home, whilst fighting back the storm. Quacks was swept away by the stormy waves and Tusky was crushed against a wall by a crate. When the ship made it back home, Russell was relieved that it came home in one piece. Just then, lightning strikes one of the masts, causing it to fall down and mutilate the sisters. The pirate tale ends with Russell saying 'yar' in confusion. Deaths * Scurvy was stung to death by jellyfish and electric eels. * Ahoy was killed by a cannonball. * Flippers drowned when his battleship sank. * Hook walked the plank and was eaten by sharks. * Cole was decapitated by the Flying Dutchman. * The Flying Dutchman was sucked into a vacuum cleaner. * Quacks drowned after being swept away by stormy waves. * Tusky was splattered against a wall by a crate. * Mystery and Ami were maimed after a mast collapsed on top of them. Trivia * Russell's diving suit seen in Sea What I Found appears again in this episode. * The shanties that Russell whistles are "What Should we Do with the Drunken Sailor?" and "Blow the Man Down". * The title is on a treasure map that fades in a sea mist. * Flippers plays "Taps" on the trumpet when his battleship sinks. * The ships dock at Penzance, which is a town in Cornwall where pirates were said to have originated. * Ami kicks the Flying Dutchman into a locker, which is a reference to Davy Jones' Locker. * The Dutchman's reward of 62 cents is a reference to the SpongeBob episode "Born Again Krabs". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween